Adventures in Hogwarts (title will be changed)
by IKnowAFlower
Summary: Follow Quinn Hughes and Remi Dubois as they go through Hogwarts, trying to survive the year as they face drama, schooling, and the Chamber of Secrets reopening. Set in a parallel universe where Harry is put in Slytherin and adventure fills the minds of our story's heroes. By: Aster and Rose (This story will also be on an account called TheFoxesWhoWantedLove)


**Aster: Hello Everybody! I want to introduce the project me and Rose have been working on. Me and her loooove Harry Potter a lot and have wanted to write a story for the fandom for years. WE finally managed to put our two minds together and finish a chapter. While its not as long as we had originally planned for, we want to see how you guys like the story while we work on a longer chapter for you guys!**

**Rose: Hey, babes. Hope you enjoy the story. Took us a while to get the chapter out ngl. I would love to churn out longer chapters in the future, hopefully quite a bit faster than we managed this one but schedules suck. Still being in school doesn't make it any easier. I really hope you don't hate us for the waiting times because we probably won't be sticking to any certain schedule. Putting a deadline on chapters tends to just block me up anyway, so I wouldn't be able to write then. Sorry I'm rambling. Big love to you all!**

**Aster: Rose is right about disruptive schedules. Anyways. Enough chitter-chatter. The only warnings I'm going to give are cussing, OC's taking over the plot line and inconsistent updates! Love you guys and enjoy the story!**

_~liiiiiine BRreeeeeeak~_

_Platform 9¾, September 1st, 1992_

"Goodbye, Maman," A small boy spoke softly into his mother's shoulder as she hugged him almost painfully tight. "Goodbye, Papa." He added once he was released. The man ruffled his golden blond curls as they made eye contact, the boy's chocolate brown to his father's piercing blue. His parents chorused their goodbyes and, with one more hug from his mother, the boy pushed his trolley into the fog surrounding the scarlet steam engine that would be taking him to his new home for the next few months.

He climbed onto the train with a bit of struggle, as he was carrying a fat white cat. At the top of the steps, he ran into a familiar Italian boy. "Blaise?" He asked, speaking softer than he'd originally planned to.

"Remi? What are you doing in London?" The boy said, looking down to meet the shorter's eyes.

"Maman and Papa decided to send me to Hogwarts. They say it is better for my education." The blonde replied, tripping a bit over his thick accent and adjusting the weight in his arms, drawing attention to the fluffy cat.

"Merlin, Carson's bigger than you, eh?" Blaise chuckled and grabbed the cat, seemingly unphased by the weight. "Come on, you're sitting with Draco and I. Oh, and some friends of ours."

They walked to the back of the train where the bigger compartments were located, ones typically saved for the older kids to fit in along with prefects and head girls to meet in before joining their friends. One compartment door was cracked open, the voices carrying from inside to where Blaise had led Remi. With absolutely no care, Blaise shoved the door open with his free hand. The conversation instantly became quite a bit louder, revealing several unique characters who all seemed focused on the topic at hand.

"As I was saying Harry," One of the older teens said, a small black cat curled around their stomach. "Don't worry what your aunt 'n uncle say. They are just sacks of flab that- in my _obviously professional_ opinion- do not contain an ounce of intelligence between them. It's better you find something else to think about- Oh! I have just the idea, I can go see if Gred and Forge are free to come here and show you their early access materials."

"You're not honestly going to waste your time trying to pry them away from their _idiotic_ brother are you?" The blond chimed in, sounding utterly baffled by the idea. "The same brother who nearly got his own brothers expelled while they were helping Harry and I get rid of Hagrid's pet. The dumbass and his little _Mudblood_ girlfriend couldn't care less-"

"How _dare_ you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, how _dare_ you use that disgusting language! I would have thought being raised in such high class would have taught you some tact when referring to another human being. What, are you giving special treatment to friends? I'm sure you wouldn't call Harry's mother a mudblood, so have some damn _respect_ before I hex your tongue into reminding you!"

"Come on, Drake, surely you have better manners than that. He is correct, I will owl your maman if nécessaire." Remi spoke up, louder than he'd managed all day, not sure about the English for the final word of his speech.

Draco's head snapped to the door of the compartment to meet a boy who, despite only being four feet and seven inches tall, was almost intimidating due to the fire behind his eyes. "Remi? What the fuck?! You're supposed to be in France! Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me about this when I saw you last month, you brat?" He ended with a bright smile and jumped up to pull the much smaller boy into a long hug.

Remi smiled for a moment and hugged him back before he spoke again, "I did not tell you, because I wanted to surprise you. My parents decided to send me to Hogwarts. Seriously though, be more tactful. I expect more from you. Now!" He started suddenly with a small clap, "Introductions!"

"Oh, right. Everybody, this is Remi, that friend from France I always talk about. He's like my little brother, this one." Draco began, pointing to the two black haired teens sitting to the left of the compartment, "Remi, this is Harry Potter and Quinn Hughes. Harry is in my year, but Quinn is in her fourth year. She'll be leaving to grab the twins now, Fred and George Weasley in her year. Of course, you know Blaise."

"Yea, me and this little one go back a bit." Blaise said with a fond smile as he rested his arm on the top of Remi's head.

The smaller boy's head shot away from the older's arm and he stomped his leather shoes. "I'm not little." He seethed as he walked the rest of the way into the compartment and took a seat next to where Draco had sat back down and was chuckling at Blaise as he clutched his foot. Quinn smirked at the new boy as they passed each other before standing up and brushing his pants off. Throwing a peace sign over her shoulders, Quinn pushed passed Blaise, pulling the sliding door shut after pushing Blaise into the room. Quinn's shout of excitement right outside the door makes Remi jump slightly, but the others remain mostly unbothered, used to his brash behavior.

"Must he be so excited about bringing those two trouble-makers here? It was finally getting quiet enough to be relaxing." Draco drawled, looking away from the door looking like he was forcing himself to look more annoyed than amused. Harry shrugged, mutter something along the lines of 'Quinn is Quinn, who knows what goes on in that head' before pulling out a Quidditch manual and burying his nose into it.

"I planned on taking a nap…" Remi pouted, laying across the two remaining Slytherins' laps, with his head on the blond's thigh. Just as he began to drift off to the feeling of Draco's fingers on his scalp, three loud voices jolted him awake.

"The fun has arrived!" All three shouted in unison. In the doorway stood Quinn with two tall redheads, all grinning like madmen. Harry barely glanced up from his manual, not wanting to lose points before he even got to the school, and missed that Quinn and one of the redheads were holding hands. Draco on the other hand, noticed and jolted, startling Remi further than he was previously. At this point the youngest boy sat up and decided to sit between the two Slytherins instead, in the process drawing the attention of the twins.

"Awe, is this the ickle first year you were telling us about Quinny-Winnie-Pooh?" Asked the red-head holding a box full of what looked to be random gadgets with both arms. This earned him a pinch to his waist from said 'Quinny-Winnie-Pooh' and a glare from said 'ickle first year'.

Before either could retort the semi-offending nicknames given to them, Draco popped off, looking excited, looking between Harry, Quinn and the red-head who she was holding hands with. He finally settled for shaking Harry's shoulder, a smug grin plastered on his face once he had the boy's attention onto the teens awkwardly standing in the door.

"Harry, look Harry! I won, I told you it would happen before the end of this term!" Draco exclaimed, a now annoyed Harry looking at the two shocked. Quinn, for his part, started to catch on rather quickly, narrowing her eyes at the younger two as he let go so she could get closer to the two.

"Won what, Draco?" He said, looking very intimidating as Harry started digging in his pockets for three galleons. Draco, still looking smug despite the evident fear of the teen above him, started explaining to the group how last year he and Harry made a bet about when Quinn and Fred would start dating.

By the time he had finished the story and both boys had been smacked with Harry's Quidditch manual the train was coming to a stop.

As they got off the train, most headed for the carriages, but Remi, being a first year, had to go to the boats. Quick hugs were exchanged between him and Draco and they parted, to see each other again at the sorting.

_~HuffanPuff~_

_Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry, September 1st, 1992_

At the sorting, Remi was slightly terrified. His brown eyes darting over the several heads of his fellow students, looking for a familiar face in the crowd. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to find anyone he recognized, his brain swimming with first sight of the castle had been mesmerizing, but it didn't seem to deter his current anxiety. He waited patiently for his name to be called and luckily didn't have to wait long.

"Dubois, Remi" McGonagall's sharp voice rang out. With trembling hands and unsteady steps, the small boy walked forward. As he placed the old hat on his head, his last view was hundreds of students looking up at him, eyes eagerly watching him from afar like he was a zoo attraction.

"Ah, Dubois. Wasn't expecting to see one of you here tonight. Oh well. Where to put you? Hmm." A voice in his head sounded. It made him jump slightly and he felt himself nearly falling off of the stool he had been seated on. The chuckles of the other students were muffled, and his mind lost focus for a minute.

"A jumpy one, aren't you?" The voice chuckled, "Well, aren't you going to tell me where you want to be placed?" It added.

_I was under the impression that that was your job._ Remi thought sarcastically.

"Sassy. Very well, on my own for this one. That's always fun. I'll go with… HUFFLEPUFF!" It ended it's statement in a scream, with kind of hurt Remi's head, before the boy was ushered off the stage toward the table filled with students wearing yellow and black. Remi's heart momentarily sank to his stomach when he realized nobody he had met on the train wore his new house's colors, he was lost in a sea of people he couldn't recognize.

He hardly focused when the old headmaster began or finished his speech, his mind too preoccupied. The clapping around him was deafening, but he was soon distracted by the food appearing. He guessed he'd get the short version from the teachers and/or Draco later. For now he was going to focus on getting through this meal so he could finally go to sleep. '_In the morning I'll have to see what I can do to hang out with Draco and Blaise.' _With that thought, Remi finished his dinner and waited to be led to his new home for seven years by the prefects. He didn't need to wait long, for soon a tall blond boy got up from the end of the table and walked toward the cluster of first years who were waiting by the table, having finished eating.

He and his shorter, brunette partner led them all to the level below the Great Hall to a stack of barrels. He then pulled his wand and tapped the barrel located two from the bottom in the middle of the second row in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', while he spoke it, so those who couldn't see would still understand. The lid of said barrel then swung open and everyone slid through to be met with a large, cozy room which resembled the typical living room, with soft lighting and tables for studying spread out along the walls and soft chairs and couches littered about.

The prefects explained where they would find their dorms and that they'd always be open for questions about anything and then left the first years to do as they pleased until bed. Some went ahead to bed, some plopped onto the plushy couches with books. Remi decided to turn in for the night. He went to the dorm which the prefects had pointed out and saw his trunk in front of the bed furthest from the door. He quickly grabbed pajamas, changed, brushed his teeth, and laid himself under the fluffy blankets of his twin bed. He soon drifted off with thoughts of introducing himself to his dorm mates in the morning, since they'd decided to wait to go to the dorm.

As he faded into the land of dreams, Quinn was way down in the very depths of the castle dungeons, inside the Slytherin common room. She was talking to Harry and Draco, an exasperated look resting on his face. They were trying to get more details about when Fred asked him out, but she was too tired to feed their curiosity. The thought of curling into the warm comforters the school had on each bed, his face snuggled deep onto the soft pillows was intoxicatingly inviting, and seemed like something she would much rather be doing instead of basically playing 21 questions with the other two teens.

Faking a yawn, Quinn stretched, his joints making uncomfortably loud popping noises with each movement until a sigh of contentment escaped his lips. Giving Harry and Draco a look that dared them to bother her any further, Quinn bid them goodnight, heading up to the fourth year dorm to sleep off the drowsiness.

The next morning, Quinn woke up to complete darkness for a moment before candles lit up his room, jarring her already disorientated mind. Blinking a few times, Quinn looks around his room, remembering falling asleep pretty quickly in her dorm the night before. Standing up, she gets dressed rather quickly, and begins knotting the tie around his neck as he heads up the long stairwell leading up to the entrance to the common rooms. Once satisfied with her dress work, Quinn ruffled her hair until it looked good enough for the rest of the day. Looking around the dorm, he notices that it's early enough that the prefects hadn't woken up yet. Shrugging to himself he heads down to breakfast, trying to blink the sleep from her eyes.

Meanwhile in the first year Hufflepuff boys dorm, Remi was beginning to wake. He slowly opened his eyes and was pleased to find that they weren't attacked by light. All the other boys, having stayed up later than they should have, were still sleeping. He rolled out of bed quickly and chose his clothes for the day, deciding to take a quick shower before breakfast.

By the time he'd finished his shower and returned to the dorm his roommates were awake and milling about. One boy passed by him, sleepily rubbing at his eyes and paused to introduce himself. "Connor, you?" He said simply.

"Remi. Nice to meet you." He replied to the taller brunet. The boy nodded and made his way to the newly vacated shower.

The other boys heard the introductions in the doorway and one auburn haired boy who was sat at the end of the bed closest to the door spoke up with a slow drawl. "We've introduced ourselves already, but I guess you would have missed it. I'm Kennedy. You can call me Kenny or Ned, I guess. Maybe Ken."

"Issac." The boy on the bed closest to Remi's said simply, not even lifting his raven head from his trunk, seemingly looking for something.

"I'm Leon. Pleasure to meet you. Call me Leo." Another boy said from the bed next to Issac's.

The final boy spoke only after crawling out from under his bed. Apparently he'd already managed to lose one of his shoes there. He emerged with his near-white hair half covering his face, blowing it out of the way before introducing himself. "Hi. Name's Barret. My friends back home called me Bear or Barry, so have at it I guess."

Remi smiled brightly at all of them and introduced himself again. "I'm Remi. Glad I got to meet you all before breakfast." They all smiled back and once he got his shoes on, they bid him farewell as he walked out of the dorm to get to breakfast.

He walked out of the Hufflepuff common room with a little bounce in his step after giving a quick goodbye pet to Carson. Halfway to the Great Hall he bumped into a wall. At least at first he assumed it was a wall. He looked up and was met with a familiar smirk.

"You've got to stop bumping into me, little one." Blaise chuckled, lifting Remi from the floor and helping him grab his scattered books.

"I'm not little." Remi grumbled, straightening his shirt.

"Yeah, sure thing. Might as well walk with me to breakfast." He flashed a smile and looped his arm over the shorter boy's shoulders.

They arrived at breakfast together and were immediately bombarded with people. Draco looped his arm over Remi's shoulders from his other side and Harry walked next to them. The little group headed to the Gryffindor table, despite none of them belonging to the house, and met with Quinn and the twins.

The group quickly sat down, though it was a tight fit, digging into the different platters laid out in front of them. The twins and Quinn were quietly hunched over a parchment with messy scrawl scribbled across the top. Remi could barely make out the word "mischief", but before he could ask the trio about it, Blaise nudged him in the side.

"What are you so focused on, love?" He asked, looking across where Remi was looking. "Oh," He said noticing the paper, "don't mind those three. They always do this the first day. They are getting a list of all the tricks and goods they stocked up so they know what they'll need to buy later in the year when they go to Hogsmeade."

"Why do they have all of it?" Remi asked, taking another curious glance at the growing list.

"They've been working on a thing they call Skiving Snackboxes- not that they would share _anything_ it does," Harry chimes in, his mouth stuffed with bacon. "They need a few things from the village to work out the kinks apparently, and then they are going to start selling."

Draco rolled his eyes and pointed a fork the the trio in discussion. "I for one am not looking forward to those three having anymore pranking material. Last year they charmed my hair rainbow. Madame Pomphrey couldn't find a counterspell or potion to get rid of it."

Blaise broke out laughing, his usually reserved smirk being replaced by a rare grin. He gripped his gut as he gasped for air. "I remember that! That was sick! I don't think I've ever laughed that much in my life. It was stuck like that for twenty four hours. Not even the teachers could keep a straight face. It was the best day of my life." This earned him a glare from the platinum blond boy across the table from him, and by the small thud followed by Blaise jumping slightly, one can only assume a kick to the knee. Blaise kept laughing anyway, it took him nearly three full minutes to contain himself.

From that point on the subject was dropped, besides a few muttered curses from Draco. Everyone ate silently for a while, until McGonagall began to hand out schedules. When she came to their little cluster, she frowned slightly and ruffled through her papers. "There's the missing names from the Slytherin and Hufflepuff rosters. Already at the wrong tables and it's only morning on the first day of term." She mumbled as she walked away, having given them their schedules.

"Kay, how many classes do we share boys?" Quinn asked the twins. The red-headed boys handed him their schedules and she compared them quickly. "All but one! I'm taking Divination, you decided on Care of Magical Creatures."

"Divination? Why?" Remi piped up, a bit of almost disgust laced through his voice.

"My great aunt Farah was a seer, and I'm hoping that I can connect with the family line of divination." Quinn replies, excitement in her tone.

"That's of load of hippogriff shit! Seeing doesn't really exist. Divination is only taught at Hogwarts because they had to fill an extra slot and Dumbledore had a soft spot for Trelawney." Remi shot back. He'd lost his cool with the curly headed teen, for the first time. Draco choked on his pumpkin juice and nearly fell off his chair trying not to laugh at Remi's rapidly redding face. Harry groaned and looked down at his food, remembering what happened the last time somebody made Quinn mad. Blaise didn't seem to know which side to root for or where to look, not wanting either party to turn their anger towards him. Quinn immediately got defensive and looked ready to launch herself across the table to strangle the blond boy.

"Did you just say my aunt and my family's line of divination is a bunch of hippogriff shit you poorly packaged french dwarf? I'll have you know my Aunt Farah was a well renowned seer and that the ability to see what others cannot is a gift held highly in Ireland! Did your family forget to teach you history or high manners when they stuffed you with the rest of the bullshit spewing out yer mouth?" Quinn spat, eyes alight in anger. The quill he was holding was now snapped in two, ink staining the bottom of her palm. The twins both had a hand on each shoulder to keep her sitting to keep her from dragging more attention their way, but curious eyes were already looking in their direction.

Remi looked ready to burst by the end of Quinn's monoloque. His tone went deadly soft as he next spoke, "Excusez-moi, I am not a dwarf. Also, yes I did call your precious family line of divination hippogriff shit, because that's what it is. Your beloved Aunt Farah sounds like a… erm, how you say? ...Cinglée bitch. _The ability to see things what others cannot_ is called imagination. Story-telling if you please. My family brought me up with a high respect for history, however they also brought me up with common sense. The idea of seeing the future is highly unlikely, not to mention it just makes you sound senile. The quote 'bullshit' spewing from my mouth, is simply logic. This may be a hard concept for your small mind to grasp, you stupid leprechaun." With that last remark he pushed himself up from the table, grabbed his school bag, and walked away with his nose upturned.

Quinn growled and muttered "detention is worth it" before throwing herself across the table with enough force that he ripped out of the twins' hands. Knocking over glasses of juice and milk, and stomping over Draco's plate of eggs she rushed towards Remi, ignoring the indignant cries following after him. Harry groaned out "Oh nooo" right as Quinn calls out Remi's name, arm stretched back so when he turns, his hand flies forward to slap Remi right across his cheek. The whole Great Hall fell silent, aside from the small gasp from Remi, as the smack knocked his face to the side.

"Never, and I fucking mean _NEVER_ call my aunt that again. You do, and I'll fucking jinx you, your cat and Merlin help me if you _ever_ get any respect from anybody. My aunt was an amazing woman, who predicted the rise and fall of many great men, good and evil. You would do well to get you head out of your ass so you can see that if _magic_ exists, then so can fucking divination!" Quinn said, eyes filling with tears. He sneers at Remi, anger all over his face before marching out of the room, leaving Remi with the stares of the rest of the students there, Fred rushing after him.

Remi stood at the center of attention and looked around with a look of pure disgust on his usually soft face. "Alright, you meatheads, go back to your breakfast! I'm not some zoo animal to gawk at!" His typically small voice boomed across the room. He quickly turned on his heel and walked out of the Great Hall. Only then did Blaise get the good sense to follow him.

The older boy followed Remi to an empty corridor and watched as he leaned against a wall and sunk to the floor. He walked over and sat next to the blond. "I'm fine." Remi immediately spoke.

"Uh huh, yeah sure. That's why you're not looking at me." Blaise replied smoothly, hooking his fingers under Remi's chin and lifting his face. He turned the boy's head to inspect the bruising on his cheek. "She really got you good, hmm?" He hummed, more to himself than to Remi.

"It's fine." Remi spoke again, though his voice sounded noticeably thicker.

"I'm sure it is. What happened in there? I've never seen you get that angry." Blaise spoke softly, finally meeting the smaller boy's eyes.

"I'm not sure, really. Divination is shit, he pissed me off, end of story. I lost my temper, I'll do better next time, I guess." His eyes were beginning to sting with tears. "I'm sorry I screamed."

Blaise felt his chest begin to tighten as the tears finally began to fall from Remi's eyes. "I know you are. Give yourself, and Quinn, a little time to cool down. Then you can apologize like I know you want to. Just don't insult Mrs. Farah again. I met her before she passed, and divination aside, she was a very endearing woman who was close to Quinn. You hit a rough spot with her."

"Okay, mon nounours. I promise I'll try harder not to snap next time." He spoke slowly through the tears. By the time he'd stopped crying, Blaise found himself with a sleeping boy in his arms.

He silently thought about how lucky it was that there were no classes today as he lifted the small boy and carried him out to a tree on the edge of the lake that he usually sat under to study. He laid the sleeping boy across his lap and opened a book he'd been planning to come here to read anyhow.

~RaRaRavenclaw~

Fred silently cursed at himself for losing track of Quinn. When he wanted to be, Quinn was difficult at finding. She was the one who showed the twins quite a few of the nooks and crannies around Hogwarts, and it could be all day before she made his grand appearance from any one of them, acting like everything was okay. The last time somebody insulted her great aunt, the poor fool had been hexed and then Quinn disappeared until classes the next day, her cat Latha close to her ankles.

A small sniffing sound brought him out of his thoughts and he looked around the third hideaway he was searching. It was a small crevice underneath the east towers stairwell. It was a perfect place to hide from Snape or Mcgonagall after a well played prank. Muttering "lumos" to see a bit better, Fred sighs and goes to sit next to Quinn where she was curled up.

"Hey Q. Haven't seen you get that riled up since Ron accidentally jinxed Marik." He said, nudging Quinn's shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry he insulted your great aunt… but you gotta realize that not everybody sees divination in a great light anymore. After all those phonies were exposed, the good ones stopped getting believed in."

Quinn huffed before looking up at Fred, an annoyed look on his face. "I know Acushla, but he didn't need to be so… so obstinate about it! If I talked ill about somebody who had died I would have shamed my whole family. He has no right disrespecting me or my blood."

"I know. I'm sure Blaise is talking to him about it, he seems to be the one who would. Seems he has quite an interest in the little guy, huh?" Fred said, smirking a little. "Don't let it get you down to long, or you'll waste all the perfect time we have to perfect and test run our Skiving Snackboxes. George did mention earlier sneaking past mum that one part you said you needed."

"That does sound good.." Quinn admitted with a smile. Fred helped him stand up and they head out to meet up with the rest of their group. Quinn manages to drag Draco and Harry into helping test their product, under the promise of help in the future whenever they need it. While the boys where rightfully dubious about what they were getting into, when Harry's nosebleed nougat refused to stop after a few minutes, and Draco's puking pastilles took longer to stop the effect once he swallowed the other side, making him dizzy from all the puke. Quinn stared at the two, covered in their own gross liquid, before turning to the twins and declaring in a deadpan voice that once again, they failed. Draco grumbled how he needed to go to the nurse, and after a threat from Quinn to not spill the beans, least he face his wrath, headed there with a promise to come up with some sort of lie for both him and Harry.

The disappointed trio, set to work fixing their product, in the hopes that they'd have it finished by Christmas.

~I am a line break, hear me rawr~

**Aster: Wow. I'm glad that we got that done! I'm so excited to see what you guys say about our story. Don't forget to favorite and follow our story for more updates in the future if you liked it, and review the story telling us your thoughts!**

**Rose: Took forever but it's finally here. I love hearing what you guys have to say. Can't wait for your feedback! Kisses!**

_**Translations**_

_**-Cinglée: Crazy**_

_**-Mon nounours: My Teddy Bear (it's a French endearment)**_

_**-Acushla: Darling (it's Irish)**_


End file.
